1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light-emitting diode and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) that use semiconductors are highly-efficient and environmentally-friendly light sources. LEDs are widely used in various fields (e.g., displays, optical communication, automobiles, lighting, etc). One widely-used semiconductor is a gallium nitride (GaN)-based compound semiconductor. Research has been conducted on the use of gallium nitride (GaN)-based compound semiconductors as a material for forming LEDs.
GaN-based compound semiconductors have a wide band gap and may be used to obtain light in nearly all wavelength bands ranging from visible light to ultraviolet (UV) radiation according to the nitride composition. If GaN-based compound semiconductors are grown in the shape of a thin film, the light-emitting efficiency may be degraded due to lattice mismatch between a substrate and the thin film formed of the GaN-based compound semiconductor.
Technology for manufacturing a light-emitting diode by growing a semiconductor in line-shaped fine rods (e.g., in the shape of nanorods or nanowires) has been researched. If a semiconductor formed of GaN is grown in the shape of nanorods, the effects caused by lattice mismatch are relatively insignificant. As such, a crystalline structure having no defects may be obtained.
The light-emitting efficiency of a light-emitting diode manufactured in the shape of nanorods or nanowires may be higher than light-emitting efficiency of a light-emitting diode manufactured in the shape of a thin film. However, it is not easy to accurately control the location and/or size of the nanorods. Light emitted from a light-emitting diode in the shape of nanorods may be reabsorbed into the nanorods. Leakage current may be generated along the surface of the nanorods. Due to a substantially small contact area between the nanorods and electrodes, serial resistance may be increased, degrading the efficiency of the light-emitting diode. A light-emitting diode manufactured in the shape of nanorods cannot provide polarized light.